Keep smiling
by DUO-MRF
Summary: I was thinking it is MY day but thanks for ruining it... ;)


**For My Daya Sir...** ;) :D

"Zindagi Ka Hr Lamha Aap Per Fida Ho,

Mehki Hue Ek Shaam Aap Ki Saalgirah Ho...

Pur-zoor Hawa Mein Dia Jalta Hua Rakhy,

Rab Jahan Mein Aap Ko Muskurata Hua Rakhy...

Boujhal, Na Kabhi Nmm, Aap Ki Palkon Ki Ridaa Ho,

Mehki Hue Ek Shaam Aap Ki Saalgirah Ho..."

(Aameen...)

Many many happy returns of the day to my dearest, cutest, lovable, adorable, handsome, charming and dashing Dayanand Shetty sir... May he live a long, long and looong, healthy, wealthy and peaceful life... And may his all wishes that are in the best interest for him and his love ones, come true, aameen...

* * *

 **A/N…**

Pehli OS bilkul serious thi aur yeh aik light tone OS hai, hope you will enjoy it though I've already posted it on IF but after getting the valuable feed-back on the work from there, did few alterations here, love you all… :-*

Ikchha Mansion...

* * *

It was early noon and a dashing man, having charming personality, who from nowhere looks in his early forties, was roaming around the mansion, busy with the decorators who were there to decorate the mansion as today was his birthday and his wife was throwing a party...

The man worriedly whispered after giving a glance to his wrist-watch: Teen ghanty hony ko aaye hain Ikchha ko mall gaye hoye, ab tk wapis kyun nahin aaien yeh...?

And the same time heard a mischievous buzzing in his ear as: Vishal ji thora oncha tou boliye please, kuch sunae nahin dy raha sahi sy...

Person in frustration, whispered as: Boss tang na karo mujhy, samjhy...?

Abhijeet shocked with: Aby main ny kahan kuch kia, haan...?

Daya murmured angrily: Mairy janamdin ka pura band bajany ka program jo bana lia, aur kuch rehta hai kya...? (Frustratedly…) Purey saal mein sirf aik baar aata hai yeh din, uss ka bhi kachra ker dia iss kharos DCP ny... Khud tou Mona darling, Mona darling kerta ghoom raha ho ga iss samey bhi kahin na kahin aur mujhy la k iss disguise mission py patakh dia hai, pagal sanki budh...

And got shut with a warn voice as: Daya...!

Daya getting extremely shocked, said as: Sssir, aa... aap...?

ACP sir teased with: Shaid hum sb bhi connected hain tum dono sy...

Daya cleared his throat unnecessarily with: Woh sir, main woh... Woh Tasha aa gae hai wapis, main daikhta hoon ussy...

ACP sir shook his head in disappointment with: Hmm jao aur ab dobara DCP ki tareef kerny ki koe zarort nahin hai, samjh gaye...?

Daya replied in low tone as: Ji sir...

And small smiles got appeared on the CID team's faces, who were watching all the happenings in the Mansion's hall through camera-recordings, seeing Daya jerking his head annoyingly while still grumbling under his teeth...

Daya stopped his grumbling and wore a sweet smile on his face, seeing his wife coming and made his way towards her...

Daya sweetly but in confused tone: Aap ny tou humain drra hi dia tha jaan, kitni daer sy intizar ker rahy hain hum aap ka...

Tasha, who was now sitting on the couch, said as: Shopping py time tou lagta hai na darling...

Daya while looking around: Hmm sahi keh rahi hain aap jaan, lekin aap ki shopping hai kahan...? Hum bhi tou daikhien humari patni ki khobsorat choice...

Tasha while signaling him towards the shopping bag present on the center-table: Shaam ko party mein pehn'nny k liye dress ly k aaye hain hum...

Daya un-deliberately in shock: Teen ghanton mein aap ny sirf aik dress lia hai, jaan...?

Tasha shook her head relaxly with: Nahin, 45 selfies bhi lien hain... (Daya's mouth got opened in extreme shock while Tasha stood up with...) Hum shaam ki party k liye ready hony ja rahy hain, aap please sb arrangements achhy sy daikh lijiye ga, hum nahin chahty k aaj shaam ki party mein koe bhi kami rahy...

And giving a light pat on his cheek, she left from there when a naughty voice buzzed in his ears as: Aby mun tou band ker tu...

Daya still in shock whispered as: Boss, 45 selfies...!

Abhijeet laughed lightly with: Baita yeh tou sirf trailer hai, abhi tou puri picture baki hai mairy dost...

Daya instantly asked as: Kya matlab...?

Abhijeet in relaxed tone: Freddy ny bohut seekha k bhaija hai Tasha ko, apny kafi experiences share kiye hain uss ny Tasha sy...

Daya getting extremely shock, asked as: Kya...!

Freddy explained with: Arrey Abhijeet sir, mujhy kyun phasa rahy hain aap...? Mujhy tou ACP sir ny bola tha Tasha ko guide kerny k liye, main ny kuch nahin kia...

Daya sighed helplessly while Abhijeet asked naughtily: Wasey Freddy, ACP sir ny kya kaha tha Tasha ko guide kerny k barey mein...?

Freddy proudly replied as: Sir ny bola tha k Daya sir sach much mein bechary pati lagny chahiye hain tabhi tou main ny bohut achhy sy taiyari kerwae hai Tasha ki...

Daya shook his head in extreme disappointment with: Maira yeh janamdin mujhy sari zindagi yaad rehny wala hai...

And the same time, heard Tasha's voice, who was now standing up-stairs near railing, asked him as: Vishu darling, humary room mein juice bhijwaiye ga please...

Daya inhaling a deep breath and making his voice sweet, replied while looking up at her with: Ji jaan, abhi bhijwaty hain...

Tasha again: Aur haan darling, hum ny beautician ko bulwaya hai tou jb woh aa jaien tou unhien bhi room mein bhaij dijiye ga...

Daya in forced smile: Ji zaror... Koe aur hukum humary liye...?

Tasha got embarrassed but still replied as: Nahin, abhi tou bs yehi kaam thy...

And she left from there towards the room in attitude while Daya conveyed the message to a passing-by helper and himself got busy in doing party's arrangements...

After around five hours, Tasha came back in main-hall and looked towards her husband to find him busy in his I-pad... Making face she moved forward and Daya moved his head up listening...

A disappointed-complaining tone: Yeh kya Vishu darling, porey panch ghanty laga k taiyar huey hain hum aur aap ny ab tk humari tareef kerna tou dour, humari taraf daikha bhi nahin...

Daya, who had already placed his I-pad aside, hurriedly replied in buttering-praising tone as: Arrey jaan, hr baar tareef alfaz sy thori ki jati hai… Aap tou humari zindagi ka woh nayab Koh-E-Noor hain, js ny humari zindagi mein aa k humary liye zindagi ki ehmiyt berha di... (In flirt tone while looking in the later's eyes...) Aur Ikchha ji, aap aaj bhi hamesha ki tarhan bohut khobsorat lg rahi hain aur hum jitni baar bhi aap ko daikhty hain, utni baar aap sy dobara mohabbat ho jati hai...

Tasha complained with: Matlab jb aap humain nahin daikhty tou aap ko hum sy mohabbat nahin rehti kya...? (Getting angry...) Yehi kehna chah rahy thy na aap Vishal...? (Pouted with...) Jaiye, hum aap sy baat nahin ker rahy...

And she turned her face to the other side wearing angry-grumpy expressions on her face leaving the later in shock state behind who somehow recovered from that phase feeling glances of helpers and decorators on him, who were looking at him holding pure sympathy and pity for him...

Daya while grabbing her hand, replied in buttering tone as: Arrey jaan yeh kaisi baat ker di aap ny... Aap humari nazron sy dour hoti hi kb hain... (While turning her face towards him, added as...) Ager inn aankhon sy na bhi daikh paien aap ko tou mnn ki aankhon sy hr samey sirf aap hi ko daikh rahy hoty hain...

Abhijeet murmured with: Aur abhi log mujhy flirt kehty hain, sahab ny tou mujhy bhi peechy chour dia hai, hunh...

A strict voice: Abhijeet...!

Abhijeet kept silence listening ACP sir's voice while Daya completely ignored his that grumbling while making a mind-note to reply him later where...

Tasha replied in sad tone as: Rehny dien aap, Vishal... Ager aap sach mein hum sy itna hi pyar kerty tou aaj k rooz humara mood kharab kerty kya...?

Daya smiled with: Ager hum ny apni itni phool si patni ka dil dukhaya hai tou ab aap ko khush bhi hum hi karien gy na, jaan...

Tasha looked at him with: Kaisy...?

Daya while forwarding a wrapped gift-box towards her: Yeh tohfa aap k liye...

Tasha in broad smile accepted that with: Yeh ki na aap ny humara dil khush kerny wali baat... (And after un-wrapping it, she opened the gift box with...) Waow, Diamond bracelet... (While wearing it, said as...) Hmm tou aap ka pehly sy hi plan tha humara mood kharab kerny ka, tabhi tou gift bhi pehly hi ly k rakh lia aap ny...

Daya shook his head with: Kaisi baatien ker rahi hain aap jaan... Yeh tou hum yunhi laye thy aap k liye... Aap ko tohfy laina bohut pasand hain na tabhi...

Tasha nodded casually with: Achha chalien theek hai aur ab aap bhi jaien aur ready ho jaien, thori daer mein guests aana shuru ho jaien gy...

Daya nodded while standing with: Ji zaror, aap ka hukum srr aankhon py...

Tasha smiled sweetly with: Aur haan, hum ny helper sy kaha tha, uss ny aap ka aaj ki party ka dress set ker dia ho ga, aap wohi dress pehniye ga, hum khud ly k aaye hain aap k liye...

Daya in surprised tone: Aap ny humary liye shopping ki, jaan... Aap hum sy kitna pyar kerti hain, sach...

Tasha carelessly while grabbing a magazine: Hmm pyar tou hum aap sy kerty hain lekin hum kal jb shopping py gaye thy tou humary liye teen sarian lien tou shopkeeper ny bataya k unn k sath humain aik male suit free mein mil raha hai tou hum aap k liye ly aaye...

Abhijeet laughed aloud while adding petrol on fire with: Chal Daya tairi tou nikal pari, bohut mohabbat kerni wali patni mili hai tujhy...

Daya grumbled an annoyed "Hunh" when Tasha while hiding her smile, turned her gaze towards him and seeing him still standing on the same place, in same posture...

Tasha in disappointed-casual tone: Yeh kya Vishu darling, aap ab tk yahin khary hain... Jaiye na jaldi ready ho k aaien, kuch daer mein guest aana shuru ho jaien gy aur aap ager unn k samny issi tarhan sy aa gaye tou humain kitni embarrassment ho gi...

Daya in light smile: Ji jaan, jaisa aap kahien...

Tasha gave him a sweet smile while he moved from there towards the room while the whole CID team heard...

Freddy's confident voice as: Daya sir tou mairy sy bhi zada achhy pati sabit hoon gy...

Tasha started coughing while hiding her laugh where Daya shook his head in extreme disappointment while stepping-up the stairs where...

Abhijeet pinched with: Sahi kaha Freddy, lagta hai sahab k liye jald hi koe kaniya kumari dhondni chahiye...

Daya murmured while entering inside the room with: Iss ka jawab tou tumhien mil k dun ga Boss...

Abhijeet smiled mischievously feeling Daya's anger and irritation from his voice while Daya went inside the bathroom to change his out-fits, selected by his brother and brought there through Tasha...

After getting ready, Daya moved down in the hall when heard a whistling sound in his ear with a compliment as: Lagta hai aaj tou kisi ko dosri shadi kerny ka parastao bhi mil jaye ga...

A sweet shy grin got appeared on the later's face with: Kya Boss tum bhi...

Abhijeet chuckled while Daya made his way towards the couch with: Lijiye Ikchha ji, ready ho gaye hum bhi...

Tasha moving her gaze from the magazine, stopped him hurriedly from sitting with: Aik minute, abhi baithiye ga nahin... (Daya who was already standing straight listening such urgent call of kept standing, looked at her in confusion while she added casually after scanning him from head-to-toe...) Aap ny wedding ring pehni hue hai na...?

A grin got appeared on his lips and while hiding his shy smile said as: Ji jaan... (While showing her his hand, added as...) Yeh ring tou hum khud sy dour kerny k barey mein kabhi soch bhi nahin sakty...

Tasha nodded calmly with: Hmm aap k liye sahi bhi yehi rahy ga... (Daya looked at her in shock while she added casually...) Baith jaien ab aap, khary kyun hain...?

Daya got seated with: Ji behter... (And whispered while grabbing a magazine with...) Vivek apni zindagi ka faisla zara soch samjh k kerna...

Vivek confusingly: Kya matlab sir...?

Daya mischievously: Tasha ko patni k role mein daikh rahy ho na...?

Tasha hid her face behind the magazine while a shy grin got appeared on Vivek's face where Freddy instantly replied as: Sir lekin Vivek ko aap sy bohut seekh mil rahi ho gi, aap ny tou mujhy bhi peechhy chour dia hai...

Daya made a face when heard another buzz in his ear as: Daya servant aa raha hai tum logon ki taraf...

Daya whispered as: OK Boss... (And then turned towards Tasha with...) Jaan, guests ko aany mein tou abhi thora time hai tb tk kyun na bahir lawn mein chal k intizar kia jaye, walk kerty hoye...?

Tasha replied in attitude as: Hum kisi ka intizar nahin kerty kyun k humain intizar kerna nahin, kerwana pasand hai aur aap ny yeh walk kerny ki baat kyun ki...? (Getting angry...) Kahin aap yeh tou nahin kehna chahty k hum mot'ty ho gaye hain aur humain walk kerny ki zarort hai, haan...?

Daya behaving poor, said as: Achha theek hai, aap ko nahin pasand tou nahin jaty walk py...

Tasha while closing the magazine: Kya matlab humain walk py jana nahin pasand... Aap kehna chah rahy hain k hum lazy hain...?

Daya while trying to calm-down the matter: Arrey jaan aap ghussa kyun ho rahi hain, hum ny bs yunhi...

Tasha stood up while cutting him with: Matlab aap kehna chahty hain k hum jhagralo hain...? Hr waqt jhagra kerty rehty hain hum...?

Daya who was already standing, said helplessly: Hum ny easa kb kaha, jaan...?

Tasha angrily: Tou matlab hum jhoot bol rahy hain...?

Daya not understanding anything, said as: Achha theek hain, hum akely chaly jaty hain walk py...

Tasha instantly asked as: Nahin, pehly humain batain k aap akely walk py kyun jana chahty hain...?

Daya's mouth got opened in extreme shock and he really thanked god with the depth of his heart that it was only a staged drama otherwise he was single and now was not-at-all ready to get mingle...

Seeing him standing there like a statue with blank mind...

Abhijeet while hiding his laugh, said as: Tasha ab iss "Statue of Liberty" ko wapis tou ly k aao...

Tasha, who was standing while looking away, turned her gaze towards him and with difficulty hid her laugh seeing Daya's face...

Tasha in sad-complaining tone: Vishal...! (Daya came back in senses hearing that tone while she added as...) Hum aap sy baat nahin kerny waly, iss liye humain manany ki koshish bhi na keriye ga aap...

Daya nodded with: Ji theek hai...

Tasha got shocked with: Aap wajah jan'nna nahin chahien gy humari narazgi ki...?

Daya shook his head with: Nahin, hum aap k faisly ki izzat kerty hain...

And he grabbed the magazine again while getting seated, leaving shocked Tasha behind, who making face, grabbed her magazine and…

Tasha got seated with: Party k sb arrangements aap ny aik baar final check tou ker liye hain na, hum koe mismanagement pasand nahin karien gy...

Daya nodded with: Ji, aap bilkul chinta na karien jaan, hum ny sb kuch check ker lia hai...

Tasha asked again: Aur media waly...?

Daya replied as: Ji, unhien bhi invitation pohanch gaye hain...

Tasha nodded casually and they kept sitting there when around eight the guests and media-persons started coming and the two got busy in attending them...

The couple was busy in giving poses to the media when the reporters started taking their quick interview...

A reporter: Vishal ji, hum ny suna hai k aaj aap ka janamdin hai aur yeh party ussi k liye rakhi gae hai...?

Before Daya could reply, Tasha replied as: Ji haan, sahi suna hai aap ny... Actually hum log kuch din pehly hi Mumbai shift hoye hain tou bs set hoty hoty thora time lg gaya tou ab socha party tou dy hi rahy hain sath mein inn ka birthday bhi celebrate ker laity hain...

Another reporter: Ikchha ji, aap k pati itny barey laikhakh hain, inn ki sb books mein, aap ko inn ki koun si book sb sy zada pasand hai...?

Tasha smiled sweetly with: Vishu darling ki Cheque-book...

Another reporter: Madam hum ny suna hai k Vishal ji bohut hi shant aur seedhy insan hain, yeh baat kahan tk sach hai...?

Tasha in casual-calm tone: Daikhiye mard chahy "Gajar" ki tarhan seedha aur meetha ho ya "Mirch" ki tarhan tezz aur teekha, hum patnian unn ka "Aachar" daal hi laiti hain...

Another reporter: Ikchha ji lagta hai k Vishal ji aap sy bohut pyar kerty hain tabhi tou iss mansion ka naam tk inhon ny aap k naam py rakha hai...

Tasha in straight tone: Vishal aik samjhdar insan hain aur hr samjhdar insan, samjhdari ka kaam hi kerta hai...

Another reporter: Wasey Ikchha ji, aap aaj k din apny pati ko kya tohfa dainy wali hain...?

Tasha in proud tone: Hum mil gaye na inhien, iss sy zada keemti tohfa aur kya ho sakta hai inn k liye...?

Another reporter: Vishal ji aap ny ab tk aik bhi jawab nahin dia... Ab aakhir mein koe message public k liye...?

Daya smiled lightly with: Message hum kya dien gy, public khud samjhdar hai bs aik shaer sunana chahien gy... (The reporter nodded in smile while clearing his throat, he added as...)

"Js Ny Jaldbazi Mein Shadi Ki Uss Ny Sara Jeeven Bigar Lia...

Aur Js Ny Soch Samjh K Shadi Ki Uss Ny Koun Sa Teer Maar Lia"...

The reporter chuckled: Thank you sir, thank you ma'am for you time...

Tasha nodded with: Thank you and please excuse us now, enjoy the party...

The reporters nodded in smile while the couple left from there to attend the guests where Tasha moved towards some lady guests while Daya made his way towards the males...

A man while shaking hand with Daya, said as: Many many happy returns of the day Vishal, you are looking dynamic...

Daya smiled sweetly with: Thanks Arvind... Enjoying the party...?

Arvind nodded with: Absolutely... (While forwarding a wine glass towards him after taking from the passing-by waiter...) Drink...?

Daya shook his head with: Thanks, Ikchha ny daikh lia tou naraz hoon gi... (Winked him with...) Yeh kaam hum ghar sy bahir kerty hain...

Arvind chuckled while placing the glass back with: Wasey suna hai humari bhabhi hain kafi khatarnak aur sakht...

Daya shook his head with: Nahin bs thori particular hain woh, jo rules bana daiti hain, chahti hain k unhien follow kia jaye warna tou bohut pyari, shant aur khayal rakhny wali hain, bilkul aik angel k jaisi...

Another friend of their sighed with: Acha, mairi tou abhi zinda hai...

They shared a glance and light laughs escaped from their mouths...

On the other side...

A lady in praised tone: Wah Ikchha, yeh bracelet tou bohut khobsorat hai...

Tasha replied casually: Hmm aaj hum Vishal sy naraz ho gaye thy tou unhon ny humain manany k liye yeh tohfa dia hai...

Another lady: Wasey pati k naam py tumhien heera mila hai, kitna khayal rakhta hai tumhara aur kisi dosri larki ki taraf aankh utha k bhi nahin daikhta...

Tasha replied calmly as: Apni aankhien khona nahin chahty na yeh, tabhi...

Another lady asked as: Ikchha main ny aakhbar mein perha tha kuch din pehly k Vishal ji ko hospital shift hona para tha, kya hua tha unhien...?

Tasha in casual tone: Woh cheezien pack kerwaty samey humara paon table sy takraya aur paon ka nakhun thora toot gaya...

The lady in confusion: Tou iss sy Vishal ji k hospital pohanchny ka kya link...?

Tasha in straight tone: Unhien hasna nahin chahiye tha...

The ladies got shocked when after few moments of recovering from shock...

The same lady said as: Man'nna parey ga Ikchha, tum ny apny pati ko bilkul line py rakha hua hai... Vinay tou hr waqt akhbar mein ghussy rehty hain aur thak ker aik baar main ny bol dia k kash main bhi koe aakhbar hoti tou shaid mujhy bhi thori attention mil jati tou chot'ty hi boly k soch lo, main aakhbar hr rooz badalta hoon...

Tasha chuckled with: Tum kal sb sy pehla kaam yehi kerna Aena k Vinay bhai sahab k hath sy aakhbar pakerna aur unn k samny unhien aag laga daina, phir nahin perhien gy kabhi aakhbar...

Aena exclaimed in shock as: Vinay ko aag laga dun...?

Tasha in disappointed tone: Vinay ko nahin, aakhbar ko... Ab humain samjh aa rahi hai k tumhary pati tumhary hath mein kyun nahin hain...

And they kept busy in their talks where on the other side...

Ravi asked as: Vishal tumhien tou glasses lg gae thien na, theek ho gae kya eye-sight ab...?

Daya shook his head with: Ikchha ki ikchha thi k hum glasses laga lien kyun k unhien lagta tha k shaid tb hum cheezon ko unn k hisab sy daikh paien gy lekin jb easa nahin ho paya tou unhon ny glasses utarwa dien aur hum ny dobara lens lagana shuru ker diye...

Ravi praised as: Yeh tum ny bohut acha kia, woh kehty hain na k "Wife set tou Life set"...

Daya nodded in agreement with: Hmm yeh tou tum ny bil...

And got cut with: Vishu darling...!

Daya turning his attention towards there: Coming, jaan...

And he hurried towards there without even excusing from the people present there who really understood his condition well as they all too were married...

Daya while reaching close to Tasha, asked as: Ji jaan...?

Tasha casually: Humain lagta hai k ab cake-cutting ceremony ker laini chahiye...

Daya nodded with: Aap ko lagta hai tou sahi hi ho ga, jaan... Hum waiter ko kehty hain...

Tasha nodded while Daya conveyed the massage to the passing-by waiter and soon cake on trolley arrived there and Daya cut the cake where all including CID team, cheered for him... The couple fed the cake-piece to each other and the media-persons took the photographs...

Tasha while announcing to the people present there: Ab aap sb please tables ki taraf proceed karien, dinner serve ho gaya hai...

The guests nodded and started making their ways there when...

Daya while attaching mobile with his ear but still on Blue-tooth: Boss 12 banjny sy pehly mujhy maira gift chahiye hai...

Abhijeet smiled sweetly and then in casual tone: Gift tou main ny tujhy kb ka dy dia...

Daya confusingly: Koun sa...?

Abhijeet while reminding him: Sahab yeh iss suit mein jo itna cham'mk rahy hain, yeh suit main ny hi sahab k liye bhijwaya hai...

Daya naughtily: Tou iss mein tumhara kharcha kahan hua hai...? (Teased with...) Yeh tou mairi patni ki sarion k sath aaya hai na, free mein...

Abhijeet warned him with: Daya sudhar ja warna aaj k din ka lehaz nahin karon ga main, samjha...?

Daya made a face with: Pata hai mujhy... Lehaz hota tou mujhy aaj k din yahan thori bhaijty aur mujhy kuch nahin sun'nna bs mujhy gift chahiye tou matlab chahiye aur woh bhi raat baran bajey sy pehly, samjh gaye...?

Abhijeet denied with: Main ny gift dy... (And getting stopped, nearly shouted as…) Daya duck…

As a prompt reaction Daya instantly did so and the bullet just passed few inches away from his head… Daya recovering from the shock turned instantly to find Arvind standing there grabbing a gun, having silencer on it, who was really shocked on this failure of his attempt and seeing Daya stepping towards him in full rage…

Arvind pointed the gun towards him with: Ruuk jao Vishal, mai…

And his talk remained unfinished as a vase same flying from the side, hitting his hand and throwing the gun from his hand… He looked in the direction to find Tasha standing there while till then Daya had already grabbed him while grabbing the gun too…

Sametime CID team entered inside and…

Freddy while clearing the place: Hum log CID sy hain, aap log please iss jagah ko khali ker dien, jaldi please…

The guests and media-persons nodded while leaving the place and soon only CID Mumbai team was present there…

Abhijeet grabbed Arvind from the floor who fell down receiving a good dose from Daya and with jerk made him sit on the chair with: Uth… Tou tu hai woh jo Vishal ji ki jaan k peechy para hua tha…

Arvind nodded with: Haan main hi marna chahta tha iss Vishal ko… (Looked towards Daya with fiery eyes as…) Lekin yeh hr baar bach jata hai, main…

Abhijeet cut him in chewing tone as: Yeh Vishal nahin, CID officer Daya hai…

Arvind looked at him in shock with: Kya…!

Daya in tease tone while removing his disguise: Tum jaisy chohon ko bil sy nikalny k liye kerna perta hai yeh sb… Vishal ji ko hospital mein js nurse k thorugh tum ny marwany ki koshish ki thi woh nurse humari custody mein hai lekin ussy tumhary barey mein kuch nahin pata tha tou humain yeh sb kerna para…

Arvind in angry tone: Itna bara dhoka mairy sath, itna bara chhal…

ACP sir in tease smile: Kya karien, dhokybazon k sath dhoka kerna CID ka purana shoq hai… Aik drama tum ny kia, Vishal ka dost hony ka, aik drama hum ny kia, nakli Vishal ka… (Angrily asked as…) Kyun marna chahty thy tum Vishal ko, kya dushmani hai tumhari uss sy…? Batao jaldi…

Arvind while confessing his crime as: Jalta tha main uss sy, uss ki kamyabi sy… Uss k hoty hoye main kabhi aik bara laikhakh nahin bn sakta tha issi liye marna chahta tha ussy…

ACP sir angrily: Vishal tou zinda hai aur bilkul surakshit bhi lekin tum ab jao gy kaal-kothri mein aur wahan ja k likhty rehna apny iss barey writer bn'nny k sapny k barey mein… Vivek ly jao issy foren…

Vivek nodded with: Sir…

And he left from there while grabbing Arvind with them where Tasha and Freddy too moved with them and…

ACP sir to DUO: Tum dono ko Bureau chalny ki zarort nahin hai, thora sa time hi reh gaya hai 12 bajny mein, enjoy ker lo lekin subah time py Bureau mein milny chahiye ho dono, hmm…

DUO nodded in assurance while mouthing "Thank you, sir…", where ACP sir too left from there giving them a smiley node…

Daya burningly: Shukr hai woh kharos DCP yahan nahin hai warna phir koe aur kaam dy daita, hunh…

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment while moving from there with: Kya Daya tu bhi bekar mein hr waqt DCP k qaseedy perhta rehta hai… Ab tairi height-built milti julti hai Vishal sy tou iss mein DCP ka kya kasoor, haan…?

Daya annoyingly while following him: Achha tumhien zarort nahin hai DCP ki side lainy ki, samjhy… Faltu mein aik tou yahan bhaij dia aur oper sy disguise kya di, bechara pati, styanas ker k rakh di aaj ki sari excitement ka, hunh…

Abhijeet sighed helplessly with: Daya tujhy Vishal ji ki jagah bhaija tha aur Vishal ji easey hi hain… Unn ki wife sach mein bohut dominating hain, yeh tou shukr hai unn ki recently shadi hue hai aur zada log unn ki wife ko pehchanty nahin hain tabhi Tasha py kisi ko shak nahin hua…

Daya nodded while opening the Quails door with: Hmm yeh tou tum sahi keh rahy ho Abhi aur koe bhi aadmi iss Arvind ka na nikal aaye, iss k liye pura din yeh bekar natak kerna para… (Made a face while driving the Quails with...) Achhy khasy janamdin ka band baja k rakh dia iss Arvind ny, hunh...

Abhijeet mischievously: Tou tujhy tou khush hona chahiye na, janamdin k sath shadi ki khushi free mein...

Daya jerked his head with: Hunh, shadi ki khushi... Sach mein Abhi, aaj pehli baar bechary Freddy ki feelings samjh aaien hain...

Abhijeet chuckled with: Wasey mujhy pata nahin tha k tu itna bara flirt hai...

Daya winked him mischievously: Company ka asar hai Boss...

Abhijeet angrily: Bkwas kerny ki zarort nahin hai sahab ko, samjhy...?

Daya in surprised tone: Abhi wasey Tasha ny kamal ker dia... Mujhy pata nahin tha k itni shant si larki mein larny ka itna talent mojoud hai...

Abhijeet laughed with: Ab Vivek ko seriously sochna chahiye apny future k barey mein... Demo mil gaya hai ussy bhi aaj...

Daya nodded with: Hmm, aaj wasey Sunil ki baat py pak'ka yakeen ho gaya hai k bechalor life mein insan state ka rule tk change ker sakta hai lekin shadi k baad TV ka channel bhi patni ki ijazat k baghair change nahin ker sakta...

Abhijeet in mischievous smile: Wasey Vishal ji, itni baatien suni hain aap ny aap ki phool si patni ki tou ab kya khayal hai aap ka k patnion ki baatien sun'nna kaisa hai...?

Daya while replying casually: Bilkul easa jaisy aap kisi website ki terms-and-conditions perh rahy hoon, though aap ko samjh kuch bhi na aaye but still you "Agree", because of having no other option...

Abhijeet laughed lightly and while opening his side-car-door as Daya had parked the Quails on beach with: Sahi hai... Ab apni jaan ki salamti tou hr kisi ko chahiye hoti hai na...

Daya while stopping him after coming out from the Quails: Abhi ruk'ko yar... (While standing in front of him...) Maira birthday gift tou doo na tum...

Abhijeet asked as: Kaisa gift…? Tu ny cake khilaya kya tairi birthday ka…?

Daya naughtily: Boss main ny jo kha lia tumhara naam ly k…

Abhijeet teased with: Main ny bhi taira naam ly k khud ko gift dy dia…

Daya stubbornly: Abhi sirf panch minute reh gaye hain, doo na gift jaldi…

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment with: Accha roo mtt, dy raha tujhy taira gift… (While signaling towards Quails back-seat…) Ja wahan para hai, daikh ly ja k...

Daya looked towards there excitedly and stepped ahead while Abhijeet now started taking back-steps where after opening the car-door, Daya fumed in anger seeing "Groom's-wedding dress" there and closing the door with bang looked towards Abhijeet...

Abhijeet winked him with: Trail ho gaya na taira, ab tou seedhi shehnae bajey gi...

Daya lunged towards him with: Main bajata hoon shehnae, kharos kanjos...

And the two were running on the beach, enjoying the soothing breeze and the smiling tides...

 **Rule For Successful Married Life:**

 **"LOVE ONE ANOTHER..."**

 **And If It Doesn't Work, Bring The "LAST" Word In The "MID"... ;)  
**

* * *

 **A/N…**

Love you all friends, keep smiling and keep loving my cutie pie Dayanand Shetty sir and please do remember him in your prayers, god bless you all, aameen… :) :) :)


End file.
